Chain
by Skullcandy1102
Summary: "Though it may not seem like it. Everyone is somehow chained and linked together with fate and we are bound to meet no matter how far we are." Disclaimer: All rights belong to their rightful owners. The only thing that I owned is the OC's and this is a Kingdom Hearts styled Anime/Manga/Game crossover I had written in another site. Picture cover is by Oman1229 at Pixiv.
1. Chapter 1

_The sound of the waves is the first thing that the blue haired boy heard as he slowly opened his eyes to see sand. Two children who are running then stopped as soon as they noticed the passed out boy. Crouching to see his face, they both asked in unison. "Who are you Onii-chan? Where did you come from?"_

-Glory Island-  
The brown haired boy opened his closed crimson red eyes as he woke up from a dream. It seems strange to him as he heard a voice that he couldn't recognize and he is traveling in glass pillars. "Corona?" He snapped his head in recognition of his sisters voice. "Luna." "...It's that dream again, isn't it?" "Yeah... I can't seem to tell what it means... Besides that, when did you wake up?" "Just a few moments before you. I had the same thing too." The girl replied. "There you are." A voice called them. They looked at the owner with a large smile on their faces. "Jellal-nii!" They both called. "I knew you would be here." He said. "What's wrong?" Luna asked. "Mel asked me to. He said something about a ship..." "Ship...?" The younger siblings wondered. After a few seconds, a panicked expression came to Corona's face. "OH MAN! WE TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT IT! SEE YA LATER JELLAL-NII! C'MON LUNA!" He shouted as he ran. Luna catching up to him slowly. Jellal just chuckled at them. "You two haven't changed, huh? It has been nine years since you had found me at the shore, isn't it? Corona, Luna?" He reminisced as he looked at the sky. He is then reminded of his old friends back in his home world. "I wonder how Erza and the others are..."

-  
"You're late Corona! Luna!" Train, a friend of theirs complained as they both arrived. "Sorry! I overslept!" "...Again?" Eve asked Luna which she nodded. "But I woke up a bit earlier than him." The older added. "Man, I never understood why you two are twins when you guys are totally different..." Train remarked. "And I never understood why you're one of the oldest when practically, you look like a kid." The younger retorted. "HEY!" "Cool it guys." An commanding voice stopped the two. "...Himmel, why did you call us?" Eve asked. "You didn't know princess? The ship is ready." "REALLY!?" Corona exclaimed. "Yeah, but I'm the one who did all the work. Cause you guys are playing around. Are you trying to tell me that you guys are only sight seeing when you saw the same scene all the time?" He implied the question to the twins. "C'mon Mel!" Corona pouted. "Relax bro, I'm just kidding."

"...We're finally going out to see the outside world, huh?" "Yeah... From that day we met Jellal-san..."

_"He seems weird, why do you think Corona and Luna hang out with that guy? And even their parents take care of him?" Train wondered. "I don't know, let's hear them." Mel suggested and Train agreed. The silent Eve only nodded in agreement. As they went to Corona and Luna's house which had always been near to the shore, they saw the three sitting at the sand._

"Really!? That's cool Jellal-nii!" The young brown haired boy exclaimed as he saw a light formed at the palm of the older boy's hand. "I wish I could do it..." Luna pouted. Jellal simply patted the purple haired girl's head and cheered her up. "It's alright Luna, you'll one day be able to do it." "...Really?" "Yes." "Nee nee, Jellal-nii? What is the outside world like?" Corona asked. Outside world...? The three wondered. Jellal scratched the back of his head in the thought of an answer and finally thought of one. "I don't think I know what it's like. But it's a vast world, so there is bound to be more people out there. Someday, if I could make a portal with my magic, we'll go and travel together." "Really?" "Really." "Promise?" They showed their pinky finger and Jellal chuckled. Having both of his little fingers linked to theirs. "I promise."

"And you three can come out now." Jellal said after he let go of their hands. "Aww, we're caught..." "Train!? Even Mel and Eve!?" The twins looked at the three friends in shock. "...We heard." "It was supposed to be a secret..." Corona pouted. "Well, it's secret no more." Mel remarked. "Alright. I don't mind telling you about my story..."

"We'll get to see the outside world together!" Corona vowed as he raised a small flag taken from the ship they made. "Right!?" He asked as he look at his friends. "Of course we are." Mel chuckled. "We promised, didn't we?" Luna added. "YEAH!"

-Soul Society-  
"Oh man, oh man. I got to hurry and tell them!" A lion plush figure cursed as he ran around the vicinity, holding a letter. He tried to think of the first few that he wanted to tell about but when he saw 3 near recognizable figures, he decided to tell them. "RIRIN! NOVA! CLAUDE!" He called the 3. "Huh? What do you want Kon?" Ririn, the child figure asked with an irritated tone. "No time to talk! You got to read this!" He handed the letter to Nova, the Ninja dressed one of the three. He just stood there reading. "What is that Nova?" Claude asked and Nova handed the letter to him. "Let me see!" Ririn asked and the content just made them widen their eyes. "This is serious!" Ririn exclaimed. "Yeah it is! Don't you tell nee-san about this!" Kon told them but it is unfortunate that it is found out as someone called. "Don't tell me what, Kon?"

-  
"...Kurosaki Ichigo had disappeared, you say?" An old man with long beard asked in clarification. "Yes, I, Kuchiki Rukia had found this with Mod Soul Kon who said that this letter is what Kurosaki Ichigo had left when he awoke." The petite lady kneel in front of him as she informed the information to the other leaders assembled in the room.

"Kon, Sorry for troubling you but I really had to go. I've been seeing the stars disappearing and it means that more worlds had been taken by the darkness. But we could save those worlds by finding the key. If we couldn't find that person, the world will surely end. I asked Haseo and his friends in Mac Anu so find them when you get there.

P.S. Can you apologize to everyone on my stead?"

"Mac Anu, eh? It's in another world Soutaichou." The Shinigami in charge of technology, Kurotsuchi told them. "...What is going to happen?" Ukitake murmured.

-Glory Island-  
As the sun rises, Mel looked at it from the cliff with blank eyes. "...The door has opened."


	2. Chapter 2

"Corona~! Luna~! Where are you guys!?" Train called around the island. "...Maybe they forgot?" Eve suggested. "Please princess. They are never forgetting any important thing like this!" Train complained and then thought off something. "Let's go!" "Where are you going?" A voice called the two children. "S- Sven? You're back from the main land?" Train asked nervously. "Of course I'm back..." He then grabbed the younger child's head, head locking it. "YOU FINISHED THE FOOD AGAIN DIDN'T YOU!? IT TOOK ME DAYS JUST TO GET THEM FROM THE MAIN LAND!" "Ow ow ow! Sorry!" Eve could only watch at their bickering, smiling a little.

-  
"Almost there...!" Corona muttered as they walked through a detour at the forest near their home. After a few minutes, they had found their destination, a waterfall which shines due to the crystals as the base of the water body. "It's always refreshing to be here..." Luna commented. "Yeah... It's our secret place with Jellal-nii, right?"

_"Corona, Luna, what's with the rush?" "C'mon Jellal-nii! We're almost there!" Corona beckoned as they walked through the forest. "Here we are!" Luna announced as they both showed the waterfall. It may seem plain but there is something that makes it special. There are blue crystals surrounding the waterfall and some of the tree leaves from the trees surrounding the lake had the same hue as those crystals. "Wow... How did you two know about this?" He asked. "Haru-san told us about this place once!" The two told in unison. "Haru-san did...?" "Keep it a secret okay?" The two requested and Jellal obliged with a smile and patted their heads. "Alright."_

"It's really great to be here again..." Luna murmured and the twins started to play around with the water. But stopped as soon as they heard a foreign voice. "This world has been connected..." In surprise, they both looked back but saw no one. "Who...?" They wondered. "Yo guys! I knew you two would be here!" A familiar voice had called them. "Haru-san!" Corona called as he looked at the white haired man who is the mayor of the island. "How's my two favorite kids doing?" He asked as he patted them. "Cool!" Corona answered"You already had Levin Haru-san..." Luna added and also saying it as a reminder. "I know I know." Haru laughed off. "You guys had been visiting around here lately?" "Yep~ No one knows about it except us and Jellal-nii!" Corona boasted. "I see, then that's cool! Cause I don't want people to trash this waterfall about!" Haru laughed.

"There you are Haru!" Haru flinched at the voice. "Elie?" "I knew you'd be here. And Corona, Luna, how about you go to he hall? Train, Mel and Eve are looking for you." Elie told the twins. "Okay Elie-san~ The town hall, right? Let's go!" Corona went ahead followed by Luna. "Their so cute~" Elie chuckled. "By the way Haru, did you sense it?" She asked as she faced Haru. His expression turned into a serious one. "Yeah... Darkness is coming to this island. And the main land too..." "I warned Musica, Julia and Let about this and they'll arrive the fastest tonight." "I see. That's good. Have you told Jellal?" He asked. "He seems to know too, and he told me that he is able to make a portal to another world safe from darkness. But he couldn't master it yet. We may not be able to save all the citizens in time..." "...Elie, can you get Levin to sleep when the darkness reaches?" He requested. "Alright Haru."

Jellal looked at the sky as the sun sets at the beach. "It's getting closer..." He sensed the darkness.

-  
"...Do you think a storm is coming?" Luna asked Corona as she looked at the window in their shared room. "Who knows?" Corona shrugged and looked at the window with her. And then noticed one thing. "It's too dark for a storm, plus, we could have felt the winds blowing faster on our way back home." Corona said. He looked at the beach and saw a figure at the cliff near the shore. _Is that...?_ "We're going out Luna!" Corona announced as he opened the window and jumped down. Luna sighed at his impulse but decided to follow him in concern. Both of them ran along the beach and as they reached the cliff, they finally noticed the figure. "Mel! What are you-" By this time, Himmel turned to them with dark eyes as if he is possessed. "Mel?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Mel?" The twins called in confusion of his state. The older chuckled darkly and showed a hand to them as if he is calling. "Corona. Luna. Come with me?" "Huh?" Are you afraid of the darkness?" Mel mocked at the two and as he did, the darkness enveloped around him, making him disappear from view, the twins couldn't reach him due to the darkness clouding their visions and they felt like being swallowed in. But what brightens it is a light coming from their hand. "What is this? A key?" Corona questioned. "The keyblade will guide you way..." A voice spoke to them. "Keyblade..." Both murmured. They then saw the shadows take form into a yellow eyed monster. The two attacked them by slashing and hitting them. _Thanks for the lessons Haru-san._ Both of them thought. As they continued, they noticed that more of them are coming.

"Corona!" Let's head for the waterfall!" Luna ordered. Corona nodded as they both started running from the ambush of shadows. Once they reached the waterfall, the monsters are destroyed as they reached the waterfall. _What happened?_ "The crystals in the waterfall are pure enough to keep them from coming." A familiar voice answered as if reading their thoughts. "Haru-san!" They called and then also noticed the other person sitting on the rocks near the waterfall. "Jellal-nii!" "You're okay!" "Yes. I'm glad both of you are alright..." Jellal said in relief.

"By the way Jellal, how's the portal?" Haru asked the blue haired boy. "It's alright. Elie-san, Levin and your friends had entered already. They're safe." "I see... That's great..." Haru muttered. The twins heard and Luna wondered. "What is this portal you are talking about?" "Corona, Luna. Do you remember our promise about traveling to the other worlds when I could create a portal?" Jellal asked. "I did- Don't tell me..." She trailed off. "You really could do it now!?" Corona exclaimed. "Yes" Jellal answered in confirmation of their thoughts. "That's awesome!" "Yeah-" Luna stopped as she remembered about something. "If Elie-san is in the portal, what about Train, Eve, and Sven-san?" Luna asked. "They are okay. In fact, they're now with Elie-san." "I see. That's great." Luna sighed in relief. "But we won't know how long the crystals are able to keep up in keeping the heartless away." Haru interrupted. "What do you mean Haru-san?" Corona asked. "Did you see the crystals starting to shine dimly and darker at each second?" Haru pointed to the crystals and the twins looked at them in shock. The crystals which used to shine in it's shimmering blue light hue is now turning darker and dimmer. "Yeah..." "Those crystals take in the heartless and destroy them. The darkness will stay in the crystals until a day has passed where it will return back to normal. But with the darkness surrounding Glory island now, I don't know how long it will last." Haru explained and as if on cue, all the crystals had turned black, the darkness then covered their surroundings completely. _Is it too strong for the crystals to take?_ Haru thought as the darkness clouded their surroundings.

When the darkness had subsided, the twins opened their eyes to find themselves in a land which is nothing but sand. They saw the other parts of Glory island, showing that the island is going to be destroyed. Haru and Jellal are no where to be found. As they looked forward, they're eyes widened as they saw a monster larger than the ones they had encountered earlier. And it is lurking towards them. "What should we do?" Luna asked. "Beat it up! What else!?" Her brother replied in an impulse and called on his key blade. The handle is surrounded by a sun and the flames are crystalized. The edge also had crystal flames. "Alright." Luna obliged and called on hers. Her keyblade in contrast to her brother had water crystals in exchange. The edge is shaped like crescent moons. Her handle is of a full moon but there are a few small water crystals near to the tilt she had used to hold the keyblade. Making it look like a whirlpool.

"Let's do this." Corona and Luna said at the same time as the monster started to attack them. They dashed in time to dodge the attack. They ran until they reached to each of it's hands, attacking it. The monster then raised one hand and proceeded to punch the ground which calls more monsters but smaller. Once they had vanquished them, they stab their keyblades on to the hand that is still on the ground and stood on it. Running their way to it's head and slashed it. Dealing a damage to the monster.

It then roared out and as it did, a black hole appeared above them, sucking everything that is left of Glory island.

-  
"Of all the people why do I have to be with you guys!?" Kon yelled at the trio in protest. "Puh - lease Mister I'm so cool that I don't need help! It's not like I wanna be with you either!" We're only doing this because Kisuke-san requested!" Ririn shouted at the doll and after a minute of glaring, both of them turned away with a "Hmph!". Crossing their arms. "Please stop both of you. We are only here to assist Kon-san to find them as the three of us are able to sense others more- What's the matter Nova?" Claude asked as Nova looked up. The three -Including Ririn and Kon- looked up to see a star vanished from the sky. "We have to hurry!" Ririn said as she ran ahead. Followed by Kon and Claude. Nova, however, sensed two new presence as he is about to follow them. He walked and had found the source. Two children asleep and each wielding a keyblade. "I found them." He said to himself.

"Ngghhh... Huh? Who are you? Corona groaned as he woke up and saw Nova looking at them both. Luna too, groaned in pain. As they get their eyes adjusted, they found themselves in a new environment. "Huh? This isn't Glory island... What is this place?" The twins wondered. Instead of answering, Nova, however, went without a word. Wanting to tell his companions about what he had discovered. "Hey!" Corona called but to no avail as Nova had went further ahead. "Corona, let's look around first." Luna suggested and Corona nodded in obligation as they started wandering around the town.

In the shadows, a figure with white hair watched the twins who were now talking to a few citizens. "So you finally came. Chosen ones of the keyblade."


End file.
